


I Gotta Go

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Smut-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles
Summary: He is leaving to go back to filming and you can’t say you are too excited to see him leave.





	I Gotta Go

You sat on the middle of the bed, your eyes locked on the suitcase in front of you like it was some form of torture. It really was the more you thought about it. Watching as he paced back and forth, opening up drawers and closing them. Taking clothes out and placing them in the suitcase that was far too small. In a way it was comforting, knowing he was leaving some piece of him here with you. This was the first time you were going to be apart. This was the first time he was leaving for an extended period of time.

 You hadn’t been together for all that long. A few of months at best, but that didn’t mean you weren’t falling head over heels for this man. Hell, you were pretty sure it was love at first sight. When your friends Jared and Jensen introduced you to him, there was something in his eyes that had you hooked. A few kisses there, a couple more hookups there, now here you were, on the verge of saying goodbye for a little while.

 “Alright, I think that’s everything,” he let out a sigh of relief. Your eyes met his dark brown obs, and you could feel the almost what you would describe as sadness, sink in. You weren’t nearly ready to say goodbye. He zipped up the big piece of luggage before placing on the floor, his body resting there in replacement. “What’s your filming schedule like, honey?”

 “I head back next week and it’s mostly day shoots from what I can tell,” you answered him. You saw the smirk on his lips. “Why do you ask, Jeff?”

 “Maybe I wanna come fly out to see you,” he played. His words made your heart leap out of your chest. You hoped he wasn’t joking. You hoped that you’d get to see him sooner rather than later.

 His phone buzzed in his pocket and he excused himself to answer it. You watched as his black jean clad legs took him out of the bedroom and into the hallway. You could faintly hear his voice from where you were sitting and a part of you already knew who it was. His car service probably. On their way to take him to the airport.

 You climbed off the bed, your bare feet padding along the carpeted floor, taking you straight to him. His eyes met yours for a moment, a smile appearing on his lips before he motioned he’d be another minute. You nodded, slipping your arms around him, clinging to his chest as you stood on your tiptoes, your lips making their way to his neck. His voice made you weak in the knees. Then again, everything about Jeffrey Dean Morgan made you weak in the knees.

 “Alright, see you soon,” he finished, hanging up the phone before shoving it back in his pocket. “You’re something else, you know that?”

 “Something good I hope,” you growled, sucking down on his neck just enough to get him going. He turned around quicker than you expected. His hands were on your ass, lifting you off the ground with ease. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his slim waist, allowing him to carry you wherever he pleased. You let out the tiniest groan as you pressed your forehead to his.

 He took a seat on the bed, leaving you on his lap before his lips were on yours. You could feel the roughness of his beard against your skin, leaving a delicious burn in its wake as his lips moved with yours. His arms were wrapped tightly around you, almost like yours were around his neck. You were completely consumed by the way Jeff felt. His scent was intoxicating, as was his touch. Hell, everything about him the more you thought about it.

 When you felt his hands travel down to your ass, you knew exactly where you wanted to take this. So what he had to leave within the hour. You weren’t going to see him for god knows how long. You were damn near desperate to feel him.

 You shifted just slightly, grinding your core against him through his jeans. The muffled cry that left his lips would be one you’d remember for a very long time it was that fucking hot. You could feel yourself growing more needy of him. Your panties becoming uncomfortably wet.

 “God, honey, you gotta stop. I gotta go in ten minutes,” he grunted, pulling his mouth away from yours for a moment. “And I already packed away all my good jeans.” You let out a laugh before crashing your lips to his once more. His words said one thing, but his body screamed another. You could feel just how much he wanted you.

 “Jeff,” you breathed out against his lips.

 “God, I love the way you say my name,” he muttered, bucking his hips against yours. He kept this up and you were going to be well on your way to coming. “Fuck, what are you doing to me, Y/N?”

 “Saying goodbye,” you stated. Your tongue ran swiftly over his bottom lip, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. His tongue glided over yours as his grip tightened on your hips, helping you grind along him. Little grunts escaped passed both your lips as your tongues tangled with one another’s. You were a goner.

 “Fuck,” his panted. Your eyes flicked open, wanting to see the look on his face, even if it was for just a split second. His eyes were clamped shut, his head thrown back just slightly, his lips parted just enough for you to see the whites of his teeth. His fingers dug into the flesh of your ass, moving you harder against him.

  “Fuck Jeff, fuck I’m gonna-” Your orgasm ripped through you, causing you to let out a loud, downright sinful moan as your fingertips dug into his shoulders. You were shaking at the pleasure coursing through you. _All from grinding down on him._

 “Fuck Y/N, you’re so damn gorgeous when you come undone on top of me,” he growled. “So fucking-” He was cut short by the doorbell ringing, loud and clear. You had gotten so caught up that you completely forgot that he had to leave. “Shit.”

 Your chest was heaving as you stared at the man beneath you, his hair messier than it was before you started, his cheeks flushed. You couldn’t stop yourself, you never could with him,

 “Jeff,” you whispered. “I love you.”

 The smile that appeared on his salt and pepper covered cheeks made your heart soar in your chest. He didn’t have to say it back for you to know that he felt the exact same way. His hand slipped from your ass up to the small of your back before he leaned in, placing a soft, sweet peck to your lips. “I love you too, pretty girl,” he grinned. “Even if you ruined my pants two minutes before I have to leave.”


End file.
